


Indispensable

by fleurofthecourt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara truly did not understand Castiel’s importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indispensable

Amara truly did not understand Castiel’s importance.

She thought that the broken little angel that chose Earth over Heaven was an unusual but, ultimately, insignificant oddity.

She had found, after all, that the world that her brother had made was full of all kinds of incongruities.

But Castiel?

She understands Castiel after one touch.

Her mortal skin sears from pain and sends her reeling. 

Because the angel, the angel that believes that he is utterly worthless to the humans he cares about most, because he has no idea how to defeat her, has instantly become her worst nightmare. 

Because the reality is, his essence, his very being, repels her. 

Lucifer is not the one she needs to fear. 

Castiel is. 

Because Castiel? 

He possesses the one thing that is capable of defeating her: the love of Dean Winchester.

The light bond that can counteract the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else have theories on why Cas had such an effect on Amara? 
> 
> This is currently all that makes sense to me...


End file.
